Darik
|homeworld = Earth|birth = 2260|affiliation = |occupation = Executive officer Deputy Flag Officer-in-Command|posting = Task Force Dauntless|rank = |status = Active}} Darik is a Vulcan Starfleet officer in the 24th century. As of 2385, he held the rank of Commodore and was assigned to Abraxis Command, serving as Executive Officer of the Command Battleship and of Task Force Dauntless. Abraxis Command is a field division of Vanguard Command, while Task Force Dauntless is one of seven task forces comprising the Vanguard Fleet. Early life Darik was born in 2260 on Earth. His parents were members of the Vulcan diplomatic corps assigned to the Federation headquarters. Starfleet Academy Darik joined Starfleet Academy on 2278 at the age of 18, largely influenced by the popularity of then Captain Spock, and graduated from the Academy on 2282 at the age of 22. Starfleet career By 2285, Darik was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant junior grade. For three years, he served as a Junior Science Officer. After that, he served as a junior engineer for two years. In 2300, he was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant, returning again to the science division for five years, then transferring again to the engineering division for another five years, and then finally taking up a command track for another five years. In 2315, Darik was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Commander and served as Chief science officer for five years, then as Chief engineer for another five years, then as Second officer for another five years. In 2330. he was promoted to the rank of Commander and was asked to transfer to Starfleet Academy. He served as senior instructor in Stellar Sciences and Engineering for five years, until the end of 2334. At the start of 2335, Darik served as First officer onboard the starship . He served on this ship until the end of 2344. Darik served again as First officer onboard the starship from 2345 to the end of 2355. He served in the same capacity again onboard the starship , from 2356 to the end of 2359, serving under Captain Razal Gibran. Captaincy Darik was finally promoted to the rank of Captain in 2360 and was made commanding officer of the starship , from 2360 to the end of 2364. After this tour, Darik was made temporary commanding officer of the starship during the one year leave of Captain Gibran from Starfleet, from January to December of 2365. Darik became commanding officer of the starship from the start of 2366 to the end of 2374 and was active in the frontlines during the Dominion War. Flag officer Darik was promoted to the rank of Commodore in 2375 and served as senior starship designer at . Three years later, in 2378, he transferred to the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, serving again as senior starship designer to several ongoing combat-oriented starship development projects. Vanguard Command In 2385, Darik was assigned as Executive officer Command Battleship , as well as concurrent Deputy Flag Officer-in-Command of Vanguard Commande of seven mobile divisions of the Vanguard Fleet and Vanguard Command. Category:Vanguard Command personnel Category:Vanguard Command admirals Category:Commodores